Nearly Fatal Attraction
by HappySlasher
Summary: Short look at the start of Ambreigns back in FCW days.


Nearly Fatal Attraction (Nothing)

* * *

"Whoa, get a load of that one!"

"I dare you to go hit on her."

"No way, man. I have standards."

After an intense day of training, a lot of the NXT rookies had gone out and decided to celebrate their wins and- for some- drown their loses. Just like any other time, fights broke out but all in all, the rowdy talent were enjoying themselves in the tiny nightclub.

Seth Rollins had been tossing back a few, being a pillar of attention as well an advocate for rambunctious interactions. He was already outgoing but with the alcohol in his system, Rollins was a social butterfly. He guffawed loudly at the girl many of the men had turned down asking out and began to search. "Oh c'mon, isn't there anyone brave enough to try her?" He playfully framed his eyes with his hands and scanned. "Anyone?" The man's eyes darted around until they fell on a dark booth in the back. It caused a smirk to turn up on his lips and boldly he called. "Hey, Ambrose! I know you're up for this! Crazy guy like you will do anything, right?"

Dean's eyes snapped up from focusing on the tip of his lit cigarette and he shrugged, genuinely confused. "What?

"I was saying you'll go talk to the hottie over there by the bar."

Ambrose blinked in comprehension before he searched for the girl, sneering in her direction. Turning back to Seth, he shook his head and focused on his smoke. "Sorry Rollins, not interested."

Seth laughed, showing off his slight gapped teeth. "Why dude? She's cute."

"And easy," The auburn superstar inhaled through the cigarette. "I'd like a challenge. You maybe?" Dean blew smoke pass his own devious smirk, causing the crowd of rookies to "Ooo" in response.

"Don't set your sights on me!" Rollins slammed down his drink and pointed an accusing finger to Dean. "I'm not as easy as I look!"

"And just how easy do you look?" Playful eyes prepared for the confrontation.

Seth thought about the question blankly before blushing and stumbling over his words. "No wait, what I meant was- I mean," he slammed his fist down and started laughing, flipping Dean off. "Up yours, Ambrose! Im trying to say I'm not easy so don't even think about it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," The words were mumbled lowly as Dean went back to minding his own business. To be frankly honest, he had dreamed of it- several times in fact. Seth was about as rambunctious as they came. Something about that fighting spirit, that boldness, it had drawn Dean to him most heavily but, of course, Rollins kept him at a distance. They'd kept things so buddy-buddy so long that it made the conquest too much of a hassle. Due to all of that, He'd been in search of a new love interest for quite some time now.

"Guys I'll be right back," Dean was drawn from his own world by the words and the echo of Seth's sneakers approaching. The two-tone haired rookie, smiled toothily at Dean before easing in the booth beside him, drink still in hand. Seth leaned on the table, elbows straddling the wood and nudged Dean with his shoulder.

"What?" Dean lazily inquired.

Seth smiled again and nudged the man. "C'mon, Dean. Come sit with us. I want you to have fun."

Dean straightened a little to stub out his cigarette before slumping back on the bench. "I am having fun."

"Uh huh..." Seth eyed the man up and down silently before taking the hint and starting to get up. "Well," he began with a small smile on his face, "I guess I'll leave you to that fun then. But if you decide you need a little company I'm always right over there."

"Yeah," Ambrose disinterestedly spoke.

Rollins blinked momentarily before crouching down, eye level with the seated man. He softly whispered. "Or you could find company by the bar," dropping one last hint, Seth pointed in the general direction and walked away.

With an absence of interest, Dean followed the pointed digit and the sight nearly made his eyes convex.

At the end of the bar was a fellow rookie, one that Ambrose had subconsciously been paying special attention to. Enjoying a frosty beverage while conversing on the phone was the handsome long-haired rookie himself: Roman Reigns. So out of place was he in his suit and dark shades, flowing locks trapped in a rubber band. Gorgeous in face and physique, the Samoan prince had been under Ambrose's radar since the day he competed and won a triple threat match including Seth and himself. The only thing standing between any interaction was the fact that Reigns was hard to come by. He wasn't as easy to approach or even find like Seth and the big man stayed to himself mostly. This was the perfect opportunity; thank you, Rollins.

Dean stood hurriedly from his place at the booth and proceeded to the bar, stopping momentarily to fix his worn jacket and check his breath. There wasn't much he could do about the smoky scent besides pop in a piece of chewing gum. It covered up more than its fair share of the smell. He was ready.

Very carefully he sat down on the open stool, sure to ease himself uncomfortably close to the muscular man; he needed to make sure he got his attention. On cue, Roman quirked an eyebrow at the intruder and turned back to his conversation. "Hey listen, I'll call you back later, Jey." He ended the call after, lolling his head in Dean's direction expectantly. "...Can I help you?"

Ambrose watched the man, paying special attention to the way his shades masked whatever facial expression he was feeling. Secretive. Sexy. Dean cleared his throat. "Not really." He fiddled with his thumbs before allowing his hands to go back to fisting on the bar top. "But uh, a lot of us guys were over there celebrating and I was wondering why you weren't."

Roman chuckled condescendingly while looking over to the group of loud superstars. "I'm not exactly the celebrating type." Turning back, he took a long swig of the drink in front of him. "Besides, I don't see a reason to celebrate. Working hard isn't something to award. We're supposed to do it."

"So you're like a workhorse?" Ambrose eyed the man playfully. "Or is it just dedication?"

Roman sighed heavily and sat the drink down. "Look, whatever little game you're playing, I'm not interested."

"Well you're very snappish, aren't you? Kind of high maintenance?" Ambrose yawned.

Roman tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"You're obviously not even up to trying to interact with your coworkers." He shifted in his seat, to look directly at Reigns, leaning an elbow on the countertop. "I bet you sit over here thinking you're better than everybody else."

"Then doesn't that make _you_ high maintenance?" Roman laughed in annoyance. He shook his head. "Sitting all by yourself in the darkest corner of the room...it doesn't seem like you want to interact much either."

"You were watching me? I'm flattered. But I'm sure we have two completely different reasons for sitting alone."

"There you go assuming things. Pretty pretentious."

Dean cooly formed a smile. "That I am." He blinked at the man, before starting again. "But while I sit alone because I have social issues, I feel like you're sitting over here because you don't feel welcome." Roman ignored the man greatly, choosing to instead look at his phone. "Then again you don't make yourself easy to approach."

"Okay," The disgruntled leviathan spat. "What's this about Ambrose, huh?"

Dean bluntly responded. "Nothing but I bet that's why you're single. Probably can't keep anybody because you can't connect with them."

"What?"

"People. They generally don't meet your standards, right? Then again, I'm sure you wouldn't just get in anybody's bed anyway."

"Get in anybody's...Are you trying to come on to me?"

"I wonder if we could connect. I'm sure I meet your standards."

Roman narrowed his eyes behind the shades. "What are you telling me, Ambrose?"

"Putting it plainly, I want to know just what it would take for me to get you in my bed."

Roman seemed vexed on his immediate response, choosing to ball his fist up and calmly answer. "Are you finished?"

"Mostly."

"Then I think you better get back in your corner of the room and leave me alone."

Dean heard the tone in Roman's voice drop to a menacing octave and it did nothing but fuel his desire to challenge him. He licked his lips and smirked disbelievingly. "Are you... threatening me?"

"That depends," Roman growled out angrily. Snapping his head in Dean's direction, he snatched the shades off to uncover enraged eyes, beautifully intense. He slammed a hand on the counter, the other clutching the open part of Ambrose's stool to suffocate him with his own dose of closeness. "Do you feel threatened?"

Ambrose sat there, mouth agape, stricken by the scene as it was. The words had come off as nothing more than a violently deep grumble. So seductive. And the way the mad man's heavily enraged breaths blew across his face only made it more so. His presence was so...dominating. The beast inside Reigns was even more alluring than Dean first believed. He gave a sly smile and shook his head. "Not at all."

Roman cut his eyes in deprecation and shoved the man off the stool onto the tiled floor, Dean knocking back several other bar stools and disturbing the atmosphere. Reigns squatted down and got right in Ambrose's face. "You should." Throwing some cash on the bar top, he stormed out the club.

Dean watched the man leaving with nothing but amusement. How interesting. That certainly went different than he expected.

When the coast was clear, Seth rushed to Ambrose's side, aiding him in getting to his feet. "Sesus man, I thought you were trying to get his number, not tick him off."

"I was." So lost was Dean, his answer came out in a daze.

"He's usually nicer- at least to me..." Seth stuck his hands on his hips expectantly, "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." Dean just shook his head with a goofy grin on his face. He could still feel the force Roman's hands exerted on his chest, and affectionately he let his hand massage the area."But I think I'm in love." 


End file.
